The Christian at Hogwarts
by Serena S Snape
Summary: (UPDATE: CHAPTER SEVEN) A young Christian girl gets the letter from Hogwarts, and finds herself swept into a world she doesn't want to be in.
1. The Letter

The Christian that went to Hogwarts.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: The story line, and the family of Christians are mine. nothing else is. don't sue me, it all belongs to jk Rowling and wb. I know she's receiving her letter early, but oh well...I want her to be attending ST peters...also, it's a joke, people. don't take me seriously, don't review telling me I'm damned to hell, and don't pay any attention to the stupid pagan girl laughing in the background...)  
  
Chapter one: the Letter.  
  
Ariana Alexis Azivedo lay on her bed, quietly reading her bible.  
  
Ariana was a small girl, much smaller then anyone else in her class. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Currently she attended St. Peter's Elementary school, a private Christian school just outside of Manchester, but would only be there two more weeks, then term would end, and she would be going off to Trinity High.  
  
Suddenly she was interrupted by a sharp tapping on her window.  
  
confused, the girl set the bible on the bed behind her and stood up.  
  
over at the darkened window, a brown owl tapped its beak repeatedly against the window.  
  
"Hey Girl." Ariana greeted softly, opening the window. quickly the owl swooped in, landing on her bedpost. "woah, you're trusting." she smiled, slowly walking towards the owl, who seemed to look at her impatiently...which was silly. owls weren't impatient. "It's okay baby girl, it's all right" she cooed, slowly inching towards the creature, which was now looking annoyed.  
  
it was then that Ariana noticed the letter tied to the owls leg.  
  
"you're a messenger owl!" she squeaked gleefully and untied the letter, hastening to unroll it and read it's contents.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, and raced into the living room.  
  
in the bedroom, the owl, having completed it's delivery, took off through the window.  
  
Authors note: I know this ones short, but I felt this was a good place to stop this chapter.  
  
so nah.  
  
next chapter: her parents reactions. 


	2. Reactions

The Christian that went to Hogwarts  
  
D: it's not mine!! *whimpers*  
  
A/N: IT'S A JOKE...dont get all pissy with me and tell me im eternally damned..i dont need reminders...*G* j/k...i am actually a (Stupid pagen girl in background: you're a fish?) no...i'm a Christian. (S.P.G: what's that got to do with a fish???)  
  
onto chapter two.  
  
Chapter two: Reactions.  
  
Ariana sat on the light blue couch in the living room, curled up with a pillow rocking back and forth, staring down at the floor.  
  
"well..." Her Father looked at her, but didn't have any comforting words. "Go play outside, your mother and i will talk and pray about this."  
  
"It's 9:30 at night!" Ariana protested.   
  
Her father looked up at the clock, obviously confused. "oh. so it is...then go back to your room."  
  
"yes daddy." she replied, and raced halfway up the stairs when her parents voices made her freeze to listen.  
  
"what are we....Ariana, all the way." her mothers voice sternly ordered.  
  
sighing, Ariana walked up the stairs, closed the door to her room, and lay down on the landing just to the right of the stairs.  
  
"what are we going to do Stephen?" her mothers voice was worried. "she's too young to go into a...she's too young."  
  
"but God wouldn't have the letter sent if he didn't feel her capable of witnessing."  
  
"She's going to be a missionary, Stephen. she..."  
  
"would gain exellent experience from witnessing to pagens."  
  
"but...what if they...that is to say...what if she becomes..."  
  
"she won't. she'll have us, and the entire church praying for her. i'll get on the message board and send out prayer requests to the other pentecostal churches on the list."  
  
"But Stephen..."  
  
"look. lets pray about it. if God says no, she wont go. if God says yes, we need to send her."  
  
Ariana stood up as her parents began to pray, and slipped into her room.  
  
she already knew the final answer. and a feeling of dread filled her from her toes to her forehead.  
  
she was going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
she was going to be surrounded by witches and wizards, and taught to curse people.  
  
--  
  
the next morning, Ariana sat down for breakfest, noticing her mother looked as though she hadn't slept all night. as her father walked in, buttoning his collar, with his suit jacket slung over his right arm.  
  
taking a piece of toast while her mother poured her a glass of orange juice, Ariana looked expectantly up at her father.  
  
"you're going." he said firmly. Ariana saw a tear run down her mothers cheek, which was quickly wiped away.  
  
Ariana nearly dropped her toast. "but, i dont want to."  
  
"i understand Ariana. but you wouldn't have recieved the letter if God didnt mean for you to go." he paused. "to Witness. Ariana sweety God has Chosen you to be a light to those...people. you can show them the way to eternal life. you might very well be the only chance they have at hearing the gospel."  
  
"I'll go." Ariana tried to look brave.  
  
"Thats my soldier." Stephen smiled proudly, but Ariana caught her mom wiping away another tear.  
  
a/n: once again, a shortie, but i want to hurry up and get to the juicy 'good girl' torture...or rather, introducing Ariana to the wild world of wizardy...muhahahaha...  
  
next Chapter: Diagon Alley 


	3. Diagon Alley

quick note from the Stupid Pagan girl, in response to my reviews: Of course there's no Wiccan bashing! Its just me being a dork. And seriously, I gave her the okay to do this. o_o I really am an idiot!! I work with her! She would know....  
  
The Christian that went to Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: don't sue me. you know the drill...it's not mine.  
  
A/N: AND WE'RE OFF!!! chapter three takes our muggle Christian Family into none other then Diagon alley!! what strange horrors will our good Christian family discover in their venture into the shopping center for witchcraft and wizardry?  
  
find out next, in Chapter three!!! (Stupid Pagan Girl in background: you sound like a power ranger) this has nothing to do with power rangers. (S.p.g: yes it does! admit it! Ariana is going to become the new pink midget muncher!) I'll admit to nothing. this is my story...damnit, let me write it! (S.P.G: WRITE MOOOOOOORE!)  
  
Chapter Three: Diagon Alley.  
  
Stephen, His wife Patricia, and daughter Ariana stood reluctantly outside a dirty pub named 'the leaky cauldron'. every fear and doubt of venturing into the wizarding world was now near it's boiling point.  
  
"Hell, I'm letting her become a witch, what's a Pub after that?" Stephen whispers to himself in a undertone.  
  
"Mommy, i don't have to go in there...do I?" Ariana watched with large eyes as an elderly man missing half of his teeth grinned at her as he walked into the pub.  
  
"Yes sweety, it's the only way to the Alley." Patricia replied.  
  
taking a deep breath as though the air in the pub would be unfit to breathe, Steven grabbed the door handle and the three walked in.  
  
as though they had suddenly walked into a store that had quite a bit of things that were not for children, Stephen and Patricia quickly pulled Ariana through the pub and out the back door.  
  
"well, that wasn't so bad..." Stephen commented. "now...how do we...." his voice trailed off as a man, easily twice the size of him walked up. Stephen quickly pushed Patricia and Ariana behind him. "Hello. do you know how we..."  
  
"Get 'nter Diagon alley? o course I do. name's Ruebus Hagrid. Mos' people call me Hagrid tho'."  
  
"Hello Hagrid. My name is Stephen, this is my wife Patricia, and my daughter Ariana."  
  
Stephen allowed Patricia and Ariana to step out from behind him.  
  
"Blimey! yer' muggles ye are!"  
  
"Muggles?" Ariana asked quickly.  
  
"non Magical foke...well, ya aren't, but ya two are." he commented, pointing at Patricia and Stephen.  
  
"We're Christians." Stephen lifted his chin.  
  
"Right then. I guess you'll be wanting to get in'ter Diagon alley then?" Hagrid had a look on his face like Stephen had said a dirty word.  
  
"yes. how do we?"  
  
"Stand back then. once ye've got yer wand, yew'll be able ter do this." he looked at Ariana before pulling out a pink umbrella and tapping several bricks on the brick wall opposite the pub's back door. the bricks began to pull away to reveal a long alleyway. "firs' yew'll need to go to Gringotts, tha's down there. change yer muggle money and such."  
  
"you have different money?" Stephen blanched.  
  
"O'course! don't expect us to use yours then, do you?"  
  
"I never thought about it..."  
  
"Thats the pro...well, it's all right I su'ose." he paused. "so y'll be goin' ter hogwarts this term?"  
  
"Yes." Ariana said quietly.  
  
"Don' worry. Yer goin to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the country. in the world, my opinion. an' ye'll have Albus Dumbledore as yer headmaster. t'ain't a be'er headmaster no where."  
  
"you know of Hogwarts?" Patricia asked, shocked.  
  
"O'course I do! I work there. Keeper of keys and grounds, an' also a Professor For the Care of Magical Creatures I am."  
  
"what is it like?" Stephen quickly asked. "the school? do the students learn...dark arts?"  
  
"O'course not!" boomed the giant of a man, looking scandalized. "never dark arts. They learn spells like cheering charms, healing potions, levatatin' objects an' such." he paused a moment. "ive got ter be goin' now. i'll see yeh in class, Ariana. Nice meetin' ya three." Hagrid bustled off through the mass of people, leaving the Azivedo family standing alone.  
  
"well, off to the bank" Stephen attempted cheerfully.  
  
--  
  
"well, we've got your cauldron, school books, robes, scales, phials, and telescope. now we just need your wand and...a...pet?" Stephen read.  
  
"LEMME SEE!!!" Ariana pulled the parchment from her fathers hand. sure enough, it said she could have a cat, owl or toad. "an owl. pretty please daddy? Owls are so pretty." Ariana looked up at her father with large pathetic eyes.  
  
Stephen shook his head, knowing he was defeated. "all right." he moaned. "you can have an owl."  
  
Inside Eeylops owl Emporium, Ariana was immersed in discussion with the owner of the store while her parents wandered around aimlessly.  
  
"it's new, this one, you take this powder, throw it over the owl, and shout 'blaues farbe'; and it'll change to blue. now. to make it turn red..." the shopkeeper was explaining.  
  
--  
  
Ariana sat in her bedroom, reading the extra books she'd picked up. among the extras were "Hogwarts, a History", "a wizards guide to muggles", "a muggleborns guide to wizardry" and "coming out of the closet to your muggle family"  
  
"Ariana?" Stephen knocked softly on the door as he walked in.  
  
"yeah dad?" Ariana looked up from the third chapter of "coming out of the closet to your muggle family": 'When mom refuses to accept.'  
  
"Your Mother and I have been talking...about...School." he began slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ariana asked, wanting him to get over whatever he was about to say so she could go back to her book.  
  
"we think it would be best if your wand, books and other...School Supplies are put away until term starts.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at her father, Ariana said nothing, but quietly put the books away.  
  
"Good Girl."  
  
N/A: okies....this was dull....I want to get to Hogwarts!!! *bangs head on keyboard* arg.  
  
get away from the stupid muggles!!!!  
  
I couldn't resist having it play out like this. this chapter taught us three very important things. First, that Ariana is daddy's little girl, Second, that Ariana has a possible interest in...well...(it's always the pastors daughters that end up being evil gothic chicks, you know)..and third, her dad's being a hypocrite...by making her put all the school supplies away, after telling her that she's going to hogwarts. hmmmm.  
  
(Stupid Pagan girl: EVIL GOTHIC CHICK! wait, that can't happen until she meets Chiroay!!!)  
  
or Snape...  
  
(Stupid Pagan girl laughs maliciously in the background: this is going to be goooood)  
  
next chapter: the train to Hogwarts 


	4. Train Ride

The Christian that went to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! don't sue me....all I have is a crappy car and two geckos. so for the love of all things insane and Hyper, leave me alone!!!  
  
Authors note: FINALLY...we're getting somewhere....  
  
(Stupid Pagan Girl: about time)  
  
well, you can't just 'Appear' at Hogwarts as though from a wizarding family....there's Fear, tears, Drama...  
  
(SPG:what is this, a Furcadia RP?!?!?!?!)  
  
not this time. but like I was saying. Drama, pain, prayer...  
  
(SPG: and STUPID MUGGLES MAKING AN ASS OUT OF THEMSELVES!)  
  
err...yeah, that too.  
  
(SPG: so this is the train to Hogwarts?)  
  
yup  
  
(SPG: do we get to see people die?)  
  
Maybe  
  
(SPG: SWEET! *Grabs a bowl of ice cream, sits down and listens intently*)  
  
Chapter Four: The Train to Hogwarts  
  
Ariana stood with her parents on Platform ten.  
  
"Nine and three quarters." Stephen read once more. "there isn't a platform 9 3/4!"  
  
"It's hidden." Ariana said quietly.  
  
"then how do you get to it?" Stephen pressed.  
  
"The Barrier" Ariana pointed to the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.  
  
"And just how do you know this, young lady?" Patricia pressed, cocking an eyebrow at her Daughter.  
  
"Magic?" Ariana Smiled innocently.  
  
--  
  
"Did you see those muggles on the platform? they look like they don't know if they're coming or going!" a loud, brash voice from one of the compartments exploded.  
  
"Excuse me." Ariana poked her head in one of the compartments. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Join me." the Small Japanese female smiled at Ariana, who stepped in and took a seat.  
  
"Hi." Ariana quietly greeted.  
  
"Hi." Came the equally timid reply.  
  
"have you been to Hogwarts before?"  
  
"Yes, I am in my fourth Year. Not at Hogwarts...I mean to say, I am in my second year at Hogwarts, but I transferred..." she rambled.  
  
"Okay." Ariana smiled.   
  
"I'm Ishida Noriko." the Japanese girl smiled  
  
"Itchy-da" Ariana attempted.  
  
"Call me Ping. Everyone Does!"  
  
"Ping." Ariana Smiled. "I'm Ariana."  
  
"you're a muggle born, aren't you?" Ping inquired.  
  
"Yes." Ariana half-whispered. "are you?"  
  
ping looked insulted, fell silent, and turned towards her book.  
  
--  
  
"Azivedo, Ariana"  
  
the small girl walked to the stool, sat down, and felt the tattered hat drop onto her head.  
  
suddenly the hat burst into song once more  
  
"A thousand years times two has passed  
  
since the founders sat on their lazy ass  
  
the ass's name was Mccoy don't you know  
  
he broke the ground with his plow  
  
The founders were there four  
  
Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
  
Never did the founders dream  
  
of who would join the Hogwarts team  
  
holy hell from within  
  
Hogwarts has a Christian?!!??!"  
  
the sorting hat fell silent and stared at Ariana.  
  
the sorting hat wasn't the only silent one, every eye in the room was upon the young girl.  
  
"what the hell? a Christian, at Hogwarts? what's she playing at?" came a yell from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"a good girl I see, with a thirst to impress. loyalty is there, but which shall be your crest?" the hat continued on in a whisper.  
  
the hat thought for an eternal three minutes before bellowing his response for all to hear.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" 


	5. First Night in Hell

The Christian that went To Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: don't sue me. it's not mine.  
  
Authors note: all readers should note, that the 'Stupid Pagan Girl' is a real person, a girl I work with by the name of Jeni. insanity at it's core, she likes hyper GERMAN techno music, anything Japanese, and trying to think of loopholes to bypass the three-fold law.  
  
(SPG: damn right)  
  
she's also a little...strange  
  
(SPG: better then being a HYPER GERMAN FISH!)  
  
you still haven't gotten the Christian reference, have you?  
  
(SPG: I have, I just prefer to call you a fish.)  
  
isn't there a song about that?  
  
(SPG is suddenly reduced to singing German techno song about fish)  
  
so, now we're on chapter five.  
  
(SPG: WAIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT HER IN SLYTHERIN?!?!)  
  
I told you, pastor's daugthers always end up being evil.  
  
(SPG: you just like torturing her.)  
  
that too.  
  
Chapter five: first night in hell  
  
Ariana kept her head down, and her eyes focused on her food.  
  
currently she was surrounded by evil demon looking people laughing and talking about spells and curses.  
  
"So. you're a pureblood....and a Christian?" a girl attempted to greet Ariana.  
  
"yeah, that's right" Ariana quickly agreed.  
  
"what's your surname?" a blonde male asked.   
  
"Azivedo." Ariana shot back without any hesitation.  
  
"where's that from?" a bear faced girl asked.  
  
"Portugal." Ariana quickly replied.  
  
"and...you're a Christian."  
  
"YES!" Ariana screamed, leaping to her feet. "I'm a Christian! Me dad's a Pastor! me mum's a music minister!"   
  
with that, the girl raced from the great hall.  
  
"your house, your problem" McGonagall hissed to the potions master.  
  
"By the Gods, remind me later to tear that damned hat to shreds" Severus cursed as he stood up, taking one last gulp from his goblet, which sloshed a little down his chin and onto his black robes.  
  
"wouldn't take much" McGonagall grinned in response.  
  
--  
  
Severus rushed down the hall after his rogue student; who turned down a hall and vanished.  
  
calmly, Severus slowed to a walk, turned into a very dark, quiet classroom, and pulled the door open on a large pine cabinet.  
  
inside Ariana was curled in a ball, crying.  
  
"how did you..." She whimpered, swallowing hard in the middle of her sentence "know I was here?"  
  
"Miss Azivedo, I have been a professor at Hogwarts for longer then you have been alive. and in those fourteen years, every single time a student has lost control of his or her emotions, and fled the great hall, they have ended up hiding in this very cabinet."  
  
"really?" Ariana asked, surprised.  
  
"well, except for Greg Stevens, my second year teaching here. bloody dolt couldn't figure out how to open the cabinet door. found him viciously pulling on the handle."  
  
Ariana laughed slightly, and wiped away her tears. "who're you?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape. your head of house, and potions master here."  
  
"really?" Ariana asked, bewildered.  
  
"No I just made all of that up. I'm really a Crazed ax murderer here to hack you to bits."  
  
even in the dark, Severus could See Ariana's eyes grow huge.  
  
"go back to the feast." Severus shook his head.  
  
"I'd Rather not."  
  
"Then go to the Dorm. but you cant hide in the Torture chamber all night."  
  
"Torture Chamber?"  
  
"Yes, this is the room Argus filch uses to punish students. can't you smell the dried blood?"  
  
after a quick sniff to the air, and with a scream of pure terror, Ariana fled the room.  
  
"I love my Job." Severus smirked, slowly following her from the charms classroom.  
  
--  
  
Down in the Dungeons, Ariana was beating her hands against the wall angrily. "LET ME IN!"  
  
"not without the password" a cold, hollow ghostlike voice reverberated throughout the room.  
  
"DOGFOOD! NEFERTITI! SCOOBY DOO! TUPPERWARE!" Ariana let loose another list of random words, hoping to guess the password.  
  
"Purest of blood." professor snapes voice silkily commanded.  
  
"thank you professor...." Ariana turned to face her head of house, now seeing him for the first time.   
  
She let out a shriek of terror that echoed loudly in the dark stone dungeons.  
  
"you can stop that at any moment, Miss Azivedo" Snape returned calmly.  
  
"b-But...your...face....are you a vampire? DON'T KILL ME!!!" Ariana cowered down into a corner.  
  
"For heavens sake child get a hold of yourself!" Snape hissed, pulling her back to her feet. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm not ev.....I'm not going to kill you." he paused looking into her small face. "Go into the common room. up the stairs to the left is your dorm room. your things have been taken there."  
  
Ariana stared at her head of house and nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Ariana...Feeling Better?" Sarah, one of her dorm-mates asked between breaths of a conversation about the feast.  
  
"Yeah...i've just been...reading" Ariana trailed off, and looked down at the book open on the bed.   
  
Sarah looked down and frowned at the words. then she flipped them around to where she could read them, and frowned even more.  
  
"Then Jacob Begat...what the hell is begat?"  
  
in the background, Michelle, a tall brunette began to bleat like a sheep. "B-e-e-e-ega-a-a-a-t"  
  
"it means to give birth."  
  
"a guy gave birth to a kid? Sarah asked, cocking her eyebrow. before Ariana could explain, Sarah continued. "you Christians are WEIRD."  
  
Ariana smirked, then went back to her bible reading,  
  
A/N: I am enjoying this WAY too much.  
  
(SPG: I noticed.)  
  
speaking of SPG, she wants everyone to know she's a manic depressive.  
  
(SPG: I resent that remark.)  
  
resent, or resemble?  
  
(SPG:....)  
  
that's what I thought.  
  
anyway, this was my newest addition to the insanity that is The Christian that went to Hogwarts, I'm enjoying all my reviews. *sniffs* I feel special.  
  
(SPG: she is special....you all...have NO idea...we're talking setting records here...for the most hyper German fish to ever exist.)  
  
I AM NOT A FISH.  
  
(SPG: *sings fish song*) 


	6. A pause in time

The Christian that went to Hogwarts.  
  
DISCLAIMER: dont sue. its not mine...yaddayadda yadda. now onto the fun part.  
  
THIS IS A PAUSE BETWEEN CHAPTERS  
  
Authors note: *roasts marshmellows with her flames*  
  
(SPG: you got flames!!! *laughs madly*)  
  
yes, well, not everyone can appreciate FUN.  
  
(SPG: they didn't seem to catch the part about you being a German fish, did they?)  
  
No, i guess they didn't. so i say once more: I AM A CHRISTIAN. and a PENTECOSTAL Christian at that. *hates repeating herself*  
  
(SPG: I'M FAMOUS! THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS!!!!! *feels loved*)  
  
yes, my Stupid pagan friend, you are indeed famous...  
  
(SPG: *begins work to form a cult honoring her as their goddess* love me, worship me, you know you want to.)  
  
err....riiiight then. anyway, back to the reviews: to everyone that gave advice on my grammer, i thank you. to everyone who posted and took things as an insult, IT'S A JOKE! to the Christians: LIGHTEN UP! to the Pagans: YOU DON'T KNOW JENI! once again, she IS a real person, if you want to know exactly who she is, check out our Harry Potter RPG at http://www.freewebs.com/hogwartsfiles/  
  
as for her response to your review Zenia:  
  
(SPG: o_o JOKE PEOPLE! JOKE! I know what the bloody symbol means, I JUST LIKE CALLING HER A FISH!)  
  
To everyone else, sit back, and enjoy the ride. but be mindful: if you fail to keep all arms and legs within the car at all times during the ride, you increase your chances of dieing a horrible painful death on the log drop. by three fold.  
  
(SPG: *looks for loophole*)  
  
oh, and one more quick note: as i said earlier, i am a PENTECOSTAL Christian. if the humor in that is lost, i'll let you know this: Pentecostals are natorious for Barking like Dogs, being slain in the spirit, and speaking in a language no one understands. I find humour within my self, and within God. LIfe is all about finding humor. otherwise, we crack at 23 and spend the next 40 years bouncing off padded walls singing about fish. so look within yourself, make jokes about it, and realize that if God didnt want humor in the world, he wouldn't have created such strange specimens such as the Platipus, Bill Gates, or Fat Tailed Geckos. (not to mention Jeni and I.)  
  
(SPG:...Christians bark?)  
  
Other random stuff before the bio:  
  
as for my grammer, as i said, i always like to hear corrections. however, being the freaking German one, give me half a break, as most of the time i'm writing this, it's at 5:30 in the morning, and i can't even speak a language, let alone write in one. it's a curse, when you speak as many languages as i do. i wake up, speak German. make it to work, speak Russian, Swedish, Spanish and French *shudders at the last two* about lunchtime i can finally speak English NORMALLY. which lasts until about 4:00pm, when i start reverting back to German.  
  
and if i ever meet up with someone who speaks another language, i revert to that language, and the cycle becomes FUBAR'ed.  
  
ARIANA'S BIO  
  
(Authors quick note: i know that i miss-spelled Azevedo. Purposefully... you see, many times, when someone of one country, moves to another country, they change the spelling of their last name. for example: my last name {in Germany} is von Hannover. in the USA it's Hanover.)  
  
Ariana Alexis Azivedo  
  
Age: 11  
  
Bithdate:June 15th 1992  
  
Loc: born and raised just outside of Manchester  
  
Parents: Pastor Stephen and Patricia Azivedo  
  
Looks: Chestnut brown hair to her chin, Brown Eyes. very short and skinny. typically wearing pink or purple shirts, with blue jeans.  
  
basically, get the idea of the normal pastors daughter. cute and innocent. *adds in an undertone 'until they hit fourteen'*  
  
(ANOTHER AUTHORS QUICK NOTE: i make jokes about pastors daughters being evil; because, well, i've been to a few churchs in my lifetime. mainly because i was constantly moving as a kid. and i've been to all kinds. but one thing that remained constant, is that the pastors kids were always the most unruley of the bunch. because they wouldnt ever yell at their kids, or give their kids a spanking. they would very gently inform their children that what they were doing wasn't correct behavior.  
  
and as soon as the pastor walked away, their kids would return to whatever it was they were doing. WITH THE ONE EXCEPTION OF PASTOR MARK. Pastor Mark, my youth pastor in MS, had the most awesome, obedient children i have ever met in my life. He taught his kids right.)  
  
erm...back to the bio:  
  
Distinguishing marks: a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks.  
  
LOVES: reading, her dog Splots *a dalmation*, and reading her bible.  
  
Likes: Swimming, Horseback riding, kittens, Hiking, rollerblading.  
  
Dislikes: mean people. anything that isn't warm and fuzzy.  
  
HATES: anyone who puts Christianity down, clowns and Fire Fighters (the Turn outs scare her)  
  
(another authors quick note: Turn outs are the Fire Fighters' PPG, or personal protective gear. the jacket, pants, boots, SCBA {Or Self Contained Breathing Apparatus}, gloves, hood, and hat..when i say SCBA, i mean all the pieces: air tank, hoses, pack, and mask.)  
  
(SPG: STOP WITH THE BLOODY AUTHORS NOTES! GET ON WITH THE RUDDY STORY!)  
  
*SALUTES* yes ma'am.  
  
Hope that helps explain Ariana, to put it in a sentence, she's a Pastors daughter, a 'good girl' when she wants to be (as in, she obediently put her books away when her dad told her too, but if you couldnt tell by platform 9 3/4, she got the book out again) she's somewhat of a 'girly girl', but not completely.  
  
once more, review comments  
  
...about the 'soldier' comment: many times within the Christian religion, Christians are referred to as 'soldiers'. it's a very common theme. especially as i was growing up. want proof? listen to Carman. (Very awesome Christian Singer) he's always singing about Christianity and warfare.  
  
:-)  
  
Next Chapter: Potion, Pottery and Pancakes 


	7. Potions, Pottery and Pancakes

The Christian that went to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Please make all Checks out to JK Rowling. I am nothing more then a Fan. :-)  
  
Authors note: I am all Authors noted out for now. just read the bloomin story.  
  
Chapter Six: Potions Pottery and Pancakes  
  
Ariana sat in the great hall the next morning between Michelle and Sarah, idly discussing their schedules. First up was Double Potions, Followed immediately by Transfiguration, History of Magic and Charms.  
  
"I've heard History of Magic is bloody torture." Michelle Commented, looking serious, for once. "Me older Sister, Amy couldn't stand that class. said she liked Magical History before Binns."  
  
Sarah cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, my Mum was telling me about him. she said he was a ghost professor when she was here. say's he dances around on a subject for weeks before getting to the point."  
  
"Well I personally can't wait for Potions." the Bear faced girl from the previous night grinned. "I hear Professor Snape is Brilliant....and that he tortures the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Tortures?" Ariana asked quickly, looking at the girl with wide eyes.  
  
"well, not really, you see. but he definitely doesn't like 'em." she smirked. "Apparently some grudge between houses back when he was a student. that damn potter."  
  
"Potter?" Ariana asked. she was getting good at asking a question with only a single word.  
  
"Some bloke that got 'imself blown up by the dark Lord." the girl smirked. "and before you ask, The dark Lord was the most powerful wizard in a century. came ruddy close to completely taking over the wizarding world. Hated Muggles. 'parently 'is da was one, and, well, lets just say 'is da isn't alive any longer."  
  
"I don't know you." Ariana, Feeling bold, held out her hand to the bear faced girl. "I'm Ariana."  
  
"That you are." the bear faced girl looked sourly at Ariana's hand. "I'm Kristen. I don't like being touched."  
  
"oh." Ariana quickly withdrew her hand and looked at the girl. "So, this bloke, The Dark...wizard. what happened to him?"  
  
"see that scrawny 6th year o'er there?" Kristen pointed at the Gryffindor table, to a boy with black hair and round glasses. " 'es the son of Potter, 'arry. when the Dark Lord killed 'arry's Parents, he tried to Kill 'arry as well. Make it clean, you see. so, 'e takes 'is wand, says the curse..." she adds in an undertone "Advara kedarva" then returned to her normal voice. "the spell 'its 'arry, bounces off, and blows the dark Lord to 'ell. most said he died. Course, we know bet'er, don't we Michelle?"  
  
"O'Course." Michelle Grinned. "and we were proven right last year. The Dark Lord Came back, and had a huge Row in the Ministry of Magic." she giggled. "Imagine the look on that dolt Fudge's face, when he say the Dark Lord rise again...and before you ask" Michelle caught Ariana before her mouth opened. "Fudge is the Minister of Magic. bumbling idiot, if you ask me. my dog would be a better minister then Fudge"  
  
"you've a dog?" Ariana asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, a Rottweiler named Snuggles. Mutt'll rip your arm off if you get too close, just because he can....well, except for me. he likes me."  
  
"I have a Dalmatian. the definition of Hyperactivity." Ariana smiled.  
  
"Really?" Michelle looked intrigued.  
  
"Yep. named Splots"  
  
"I figured you would have a poodle."  
  
"A poodle?" Ariana raised an eyebrow.  
  
"yeah, you know, a scrawny little pink poodle?"  
  
"why would I have a pink poodle?" Ariana pressed.  
  
"well, I've seen Christians on TV, your lot are always wearing too much makeup, carrying a tiny pink poodle and crying over some 'poor lost soul that was saved.'" Michelle smirked.  
  
"Not All Christians are like that." Ariana narrowed her eyes, insulted.  
  
"but thats what they portray on the Tele."  
  
"yeah, and they portray witches as ugly old women with pointy hats calling down curses on innocent children. what's on the Television isn't always reality!"  
  
"Woah, Ariana, calm down" Sarah attempted. "She didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"well, maybe you lot should think about what you're saying before you say it."   
  
once more Ariana stood to her feet, and left the Great hall annoyed.  
  
"Actually, I did." Michelle smirked at Sarah.  
  
"I know." Sarah returned. "But it wouldn't have helped matters."  
  
--  
  
In potions, Ariana brooded over in the corner of the room, near the back, while Michelle, Sarah and Kristen stood near the front, quietly discussing an occurrence in the hallway on the way to class, where a student in his fifth year ran screaming down the hallway, wearing only his cloak and hat, screaming about O.W.L.S.  
  
"There will be no foolish Wand waving or Silly incantations in this classroom." Professor Snape swept into the classroom, the door closing immediately behind him. Facing away from them, into a simmering cauldron at the front of the class, continued. "As Such, I hardly expect many of you to believe this is Magic. Many of you will fail to recognize the beauty of a simmering potion, the Sheer Power separate ingredients have when combined into one." He paused as he turned to face the class. "With this in Mind, I can lead you down the path of a Potions Master. You will be exposed to the most important potions that exist, in this class. you can choose, as many have done, to Ignore what you have learned, and attempt later to throw a potion together, and create a Poison in place of a healing potion; or you may be of the select few that will be able to concoct the most difficult of potions. To Brew Fame, Bottle Glory, or even Put a Stopper in death."  
  
He looked around the classroom Triumphantly, casually catching Ariana's eye as he did so. "as a Professor, I offer each of you my Knowledge. accept or reject it, I except each student to do exceptional in my class, or face the consequences."  
  
it was not a threat.  
  
It was a promise.  
  
--  
  
"what a Git!" a Gryffindor cursed as the class filed from the potions room several hours later. "He took points from Gryffindor, for Jeremy chewing gum!"  
  
"After he explained that chewing gum in potions class had the potential to be deadly." Michelle threw back.  
  
the Gryffindor fell silent, and kept walking.  
  
"I personally liked the class." Ariana smiled slyly.  
  
"You? little miss Christian?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I mean, think about it...what's the difference between medicine and a potion?"  
  
Michelle cocked her head at Ariana. "one's muggle and one's wizard?"  
  
"other then that...they're the same things."  
  
"unless you're making a potion to make you sprout wings. muggle medicine doesn't have that."  
  
"you know what I mean." Ariana replied.  
  
"Do I?" Kristen asked.  
  
"yes. Yes you do."  
  
--  
  
"you're professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Very observant, Miss Azivedo. please take your seat"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now, Miss Azivedo. Or I'll be forced to Transfigure you into a chair."  
  
Ariana quickly sat down, staring at her Transfiguration professor. the young girl couldn't wait for class to end.  
  
-  
  
"Can I help you with something Miss Azivedo?" McGonagall asked, putting a box of matches back in her desk.  
  
Ariana stepped forward. "yes, as a matter of fact you can." she began quickly, but immediately slowed down. "Professor, could there have been a mistake? why did I get a letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Have a seat, Miss Azivedo." Minerva immediately replied.  
  
"I'd rather Stand."  
  
"But instead you will listen to me, and Have a Seat." Minerva cocked an eyebrow behind her square glasses.  
  
"Yes Professor." Ariana sat down, placing her books on her lap.  
  
"Now. Miss Azivedo, I am about to say something, and I want you to listen carefully so that you understand it.  
  
Hogwarts does Not make Mistakes. No one receives a letter that should not receive one."  
  
"But I'm..."  
  
"You did not Listen, Miss Azivedo. There has been no Mistake. you are here, because you are meant to be here. if you were not meant for this school, you would have never received a letter."  
  
Ariana looked silently at her Professor for a moment, letting the words slowly sink in.  
  
"So, I'm not a Muggle."  
  
"No. you're not." Minerva replied. "You are a witch, and have been one since birth. it's not something to be ashamed of."  
  
"For a Christian it is." Ariana quietly remarked.  
  
"From a Christian point of view, You can view your powers as a gift from God. given to you to help others. not all witches are evil miss Azivedo. you will do good to remember that."  
  
the young brunette turned her head to face her professor. "but Christians don't accept wit...us."  
  
"your Father does." McGonagall returned. "and the only Christians that don't, are close-minded, and not worth the trouble. One thing you need to realize, is that Religion doesn't matter. the students that fill the corridors are Christian. they're Buddhist. they're Roman Catholic, Hindi and Shaman. all united by a common trait. they were all born with a gift. you aren't an outsider, no matter how much of one you feel. from the teachers table, we see neither Christian or even Satanist. we see a sea of faces eager to learn. Eager to develop the gift they were born with. Realize that, and your years at Hogwarts very well could be the best of your life."   
  
"Thank you." Ariana smiled, then nodded and raced off to her next class.  
  
Authors Note: First off, to all my beloved fans (and the mean people that flamed me), I attempted to add more detail and show that Ariana is only sticking out like a sore thumb because she chooses to. throughout the entire chapter I tried to hint as to what was coming with her conversation between her and McGonagall; but you picked up on those, right?  
  
To Greenvines and the others who so lovingly reminded me that it was cruel and heartless to write a chapter dedicated to writers block: yeah I know...sorry...just wanted to let ppl know what was going on in my world.  
  
To Corti; even though you sounded exactly like my boyfriend with your post, I would like to thank you, for saying all the things I needed to but didn't feel like. I also appreciate the insights reviewers are giving, after all, the more you let me know about my writing, the better it can get.  
  
(SPG: go read my story!)  
  
um, you haven't posted one.  
  
(SPG: I wasn't talking to them, I was talking to you! either go read it, or I'll curse you into oblivion!)  
  
Ah Ah Ah...Three fold law...  
  
(SPG: GOD DAMN IT! *starts flipping through lawbook* must...find...loophole!!! I'll take this to the council!)  
  
didn't you already try that?  
  
(SPG: that was different. they didn't want to accept my proposal due to a technicality.)  
  
Being born didn't count as severe enough to constitute cursing someone into oblivion?  
  
(SPG: for some reason, no. but I'm sure I can find a loophole SOMEWHERE. *falls silent* I should be a lawyer.) 


	8. Dark Arts

The Christian that Went to Hogwarts:  
  
Disclaimer. you know the drill. blarg.  
  
(STUPID/FLUFFY Pagan Girl: and what if they dont know the drill?)  
  
Tough wooley boogers. whats the point of being in chapter, seven are we? if they haven't read my disclaimer yet?  
  
~Cait: maybe they like to shkip around?~  
  
CAIT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
~i needed something to occupy my time...after...you know....~  
  
I sorry Cait. _cait and her dood just...well...broke up._  
  
~*sniffs* hey! to all you neo-gothic hippies! :3 )~ meet Ralph!~  
  
feeling alright cait?  
  
~cait: ralph lives in a bottle of white out...he says high.~  
  
(S/FPG: Serena, you call me a freak, after knowing HER?)  
  
~cait: and what exactly is wrong with me?~  
  
girls, enough. ANYWAY: To the cool reviewer who suggested i have ariana accept her powers, well...lets just say i already had that planned..only....her parents are going to find that out in a very unique way...but you'll have to read the chapter to find out  
  
~cait: yesch~  
  
(S/FPG: oh goddess...not another one.)  
  
{NJG: who's the new girl?}  
  
(S/FPG: another Serena)  
  
{NJG: that can't...no. thats just evil. it's sick, wrong, and oh....hi Serena.)  
  
IM NOT CAIT! cait is her own furball of insanity  
  
~cait: thats the first time i've ever been called that...~  
  
ONWARDS!!  
  
~cait: to what?~  
  
(SPG: that means all conversation ends, she's going into the story)  
  
~cait: about time....oh..wait. STORYTIME!!!!~  
  
Ariana sat silently her charms class, calmly poking her fluffy white feather with her wand.  
  
her large soft eyes were half closed, red outlining them. her long brown hair fell messily down on her shoulders.  
  
"You look like Hell." Michelle commented, sitting down next to her friend.  
  
"I feel like Hell." She returned.  
  
"you cuss?" Michelles eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"no. of course not." Ariana whispered.  
  
Professor Flitwick was currently lecturing happily on the convience of levitation, seemingly oblivious to the talking of the students.  
  
suddenly, purple sparks exploded from Ariana's Wand, sending her feather shooting across the room, showering everyone with strange, baseball sized irridessent bubbles, that hummed the theme to james bond. instead of popping, however, they bounced off of anything they touched, and made slight giggling sounds as they did so.  
  
Flitwick went mad.  
  
but in a good way.  
  
"perhaps its the way your holly wand, with an oak handle, matches with the feather, or maybe it's the way you have a goose feather within your wand...." he rambled joyfully.  
  
"a goose feather?" a black haired boy from infront of Ariana blanched. "theres nothing magical about a goose feather!"  
  
"you're mistaken, my boy." Flitwick was still beyond estatic. "in the hands of a skilled witch or wizard, anything can be considered magical."  
  
"But she's not a skilled witch, she's only been here a week like the rest of us." the boy returned.  
  
flitwick ignored him, continuing on about sending this to the department of experimental charms.  
  
all but one of the bubbles were collected at the end of class, as they still hadn't popped. ariana requested to keep one. it cheered her up signifigantly to carry the small humming bubble around, bouncing it from hand to hand. it was now turning bluish silver, and humming "Somewhere over the rainbow"  
  
"so, what is it?" Michelle asked. "i mean, have they ever been seen before?"  
  
"I dunno." Ariana replied. "Professor Flitwick says he's going to write Mr Olivander and see if anyone else has ever had this happen. if there aren't any creatures like this in existance, i think i'll call them Schrubbles."  
  
"thats, nausatingly cute." Michelle replied.  
  
"and they aren't?" Ariana asked, holding up the small bouncing bubble, now a lovely magenta color, humming "the wheels on the bus" while it slowly changed colors to yellow.  
  
"point taken. so, are you going to tell the Muggles about your creation?"  
  
"you mean, my parents?" Ariana asked, tickling the Schrubble, making it quiver excitidly.  
  
"No, the Post man, of course your parents." Michelle shook her head.  
  
"maybe...i mean, it'd be strange to take a bubble home for holidays without telling my parents what it is..."  
  
Michelle cocked an eyebrow. "you can't take it home!"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"duh, muggles. and no, i dont mean your parents. i mean, muggles! the people that don't know about us...you can't just walk into church packing around a giggling bubble singing the starwars theme"  
  
Ariana stopped walking and looked at the schrubble, which was now bouncing rapidly between her hands, a pretty hemotite metallic color humming the "oscar meyer weiner" song.  
  
"that is one weird little bubble." sarah commented, catching up with the two since they'd stopped walking.  
  
"I could hide her." Ariana commented. "its not like i could just leave here here during Christmas, all alone..."  
  
"i can see it now, the little bubble, a pretty gold color, playing the Star in the little Christmas pagent." Sarah laughed.  
  
--  
  
a couple weeks later, Ariana was seriously considering giving her schrubble to professor flitwick to add to the collection of Schurbbles in his office.  
  
not only did the schrubble eat only cooked carrots and peas (which was partially a good thing), she would only drink goat milk, all of which were strangely absorbed through her bubble body, then slowly digested, in full view of all around, as the schrubble would turn clear while eating and digesting.  
  
and then, came cleaning up.  
  
after the schrubble would digest the food, it would make a strange popping sound that sent lemon scented gel all over the place.  
  
and as time wore on, the songs became weirder and weird.  
  
"thats the way i like it" the now sky blue schrubble hummed happily, following along behind Ariana, Sarah and Michelle, bouncing off the walls making for a very strange drive-by car sound.  
  
"so is that a good book?" Sarah asked Ariana, who was now very close to being nose to book.  
  
"very." Ariana replied simply.  
  
"let me guess, reading a book about a young Christian girl, that gets sent to Africa, surrounded by voodoo, and must over come the temptations of sin by the grace of God?" Michelle winked, but ariana didn't reply. this reaction surprised Michelle, who decided to react by snatching the book out of Arianas hands.  
  
quickly she looked at the title, eyes growing wide.  
  
instantly she flipped open the book and began to read where her eyes first fell.  
  
"Ariana." she began slowly. "You...shouldn't have this book."  
  
"What book?" sarah demanded ripping the book from Michelles hands. her eyes grew wide as well. looking strangely at Michelle, Sarah refused to make eye contact with Ariana.  
  
"What?" Ariana finally demanded.  
  
"where did you get this?" Sarah finally asked, still avoiding Ariana's eyes.  
  
"It was in the Library, why?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, and handed the book back to Ariana, while the Schrubble bounced energetically overhead humming "the saints go marching in"  
  
"i would get rid of that, if i were you." Sarah replied simply, before turning around and heading off to potions.  
  
"what was that all about?" Ariana asked her Schrubble, who'd taken to bouncing on her shoulder humming "hit the road jack"  
  
--  
  
"Professor?" Ariana entered her Head of Houses office timidly.  
  
"Yes Miss Azivedo?" Snape returned in a bored sort of tone.  
  
"I found this book in the library. i think its a really good book, but sarah and Michelle, you know, my classmates? they say i should get rid of it."  
  
quickly she handed the book to her professor.  
  
Severus felt a dull burning on his left forearm as he took the book. after feeling the burn, Severus knew he didn't need to check the title. but from force of habit, his eyes flicked to the words inscribed on the title.  
  
sure enough, the title of the book was exactly as he expected.  
  
"The Rebirth of the Dark Lord." he read in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"it's just a book though?" Ariana argued quickly.  
  
"No, Miss Azivedo, it is not 'just a book'. this book is bound to the dark lord."  
  
"What do you mean, bound?" Ariana pressed.  
  
"Bound, as in the dark red ink is actually the Dark Lords Blood, chronicaling his life." He quickly returned.   
  
strangely enough, the potions Professor Handed the Book back to the young girl.  
  
"This is your book to read or not to read. i will allow you that choice." Severus calmly stated, his dark eyes staring at Ariana.  
  
"Should i read it?" Ariana asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"That is your choice." Severus stressed.  
  
"Yes professor." Ariana replied and left the Office.  
  
--  
  
Authors Note: HeHeHe.  
  
(SPG: she's evil!!!! i knew it!)  
  
~Cait: no you didn't~ :3 )~  
  
(SPG:I Did too, she just needed a little...Influence.)  
  
~Cait: any spoilers, since we're your friends?~  
  
no.  
  
(SPG: She tells me all about what she's planning on doing.)  
  
~Cait. oh yeah, well i know about when she....never mind.....i can't tell you~  
  
(SPG: hm? tell me what?)  
  
~Cait:....Nothing....~  
  
(SPG: whats with the constant: exit: Stage right endings?)  
  
It's my way of showing that the conversation has ended.  
  
~Cait: I'm confused....so..She's reading some book tied to....whatshisname?~  
  
(SPG: VOL-DE-MORT. not hard...say it with me: V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T)  
  
~Cait: b-i-t-c-h.~  
  
--  
  
Authors note without the peanut Gallery: yes, i know it's kinda a short chapter, ive had a lot of crappy things happening in a short amount of time, therefore i feel more like writing stories with Snape killing and or torturing people. but since i can't have that happy satisfaction right now, i'll continue with the next chapter of Christian.  
  
anyhoo...make sure to review....and once again, ITS A JOKE. 


	9. All things Henseforth shall be Deemed Ev...

The Christian that Went to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 8: All things henseforth Shall be Deamed Evil  
  
Disclaimer: not mine...not mine...leave me alone...go away...read MY story...they're not MY characters, but by god it's MY story.  
  
Authors note: In response to...erm....*looks at review history* GreenVines question, no, you didn't miss the Pancakes....In Germany theres this giant techno party that lasts for like 10 days. it's known as the Love Parade...Loud Techno Music...juchu! anyway, the slogan of the love Parade is "Peace, Love, and Pancakes" therefore, whenever i list things, i have the urge to end it with "pancakes." weird, yes, but entertaining none the less.  
  
Emily:  
  
Honestly, i find it humorous that the Catholic church approves of Harry Potter. i studied   
  
Catholicism (sp?) for about 7 months *strictly...veeeeeery strictly* and the mental image of the priest reading Harry Potter is rather Humorous.  
  
*Gets a sudden mental image of the alter boys lighting the candles*   
  
"LUMOS!" shouts one.  
  
"Lumos!" *Flick flick* "Lumos!!!" *Flick Flick* darn lighter!!!  
  
Anyway, as to what will happen to Ariana, honestly, i haven't decided 100% yet....but trust me...it's going to be interesting. and before everyone starts asking me about the book, no it's not like the diary, and yes, i'll explain it further later on...maybe in this chapter, maybe not...thats for YOU to find out.  
  
--  
  
Ariana slipped silently down the halls, her light brown hair set aglow each time she passed beneigth the sunlight of a window.  
  
Eyes Set, Face emotionless, she neither spoke or even aknowledged any which she passed.  
  
Halloween was Fast Approaching; and with only her potions book held tightly in her crossed arms, there seemed to be something noticably darker about the young girl.  
  
the Schrubble was back in the dorm, bouncing madly around the first years room, humming "what a girl wants" quite loudly.  
  
marching down to the dungeons, the girl swept into the Potions classroom, took her seat rather forcefully, and looked up at the Potions Professor expectantly.  
  
"Any Particular reason you have come to Gawk at me?" Severus asked non Chantly, not lifting his eyes from the parchment he was reading.  
  
"Teach me."  
  
"i already do. Or Perhaps you have forgotten?" Severus answered, his voice silky and bored.  
  
"Not Potions." she stood to her feet, swept to his desk, and landed the potions book on his desk. "This."  
  
"quite a nice Illusion spell, with the exception that your potions book is dark blue, Not black." Severus returned automatically, feeling the dull burning that the all too familiar book caused.  
  
"Teach me." Ariana replied. "I know you were his Favorite. His most Prized. Teach me."  
  
"Miss Azivedo, you must realize that practicing the Dark arts at Hogwarts is Strictly Forbidden."  
  
"So we don't tell Dumbledore." Ariana's innocent brown eyes were anything but innocent at the moment. they flashed with secrecy, the prospect of doing something forbidden.  
  
Severus Simply looked at the young girl, not speaking for a few moments.  
  
"I would be Fired, and you would be expelled if we were caught."  
  
"Easy Remedy. we don't get Caught." Ariana shot back.  
  
Severus thought for a few more moments, looking at the small girl with the fire in her eyes.  
  
"what would Daddy say if he knew his little angel wanted to practice the dark arts?"  
  
"He won't Say a word, because he won't know." she returned.  
  
"Won't he?" Severus smirked, now truely understanding why the girl was chosen for Slytherin.  
  
"No. he won't." Ariana Confirmed.  
  
--  
  
Several days later, Ariana entered the great hall for the Halloween Feast, flanked closely by Michelle, Sarah, and several others, including the black haired boy that sat in front of her in charms, whos name was Shane.  
  
unbeknownst to her friends, however, was the drawing she'd placed on her arm that morning. an exact replica of the Dark Mark. she'd told the group that she'd taken the book to Professor Snape, but never mentioned that he'd handed it back. she'd never let loose the fact that Now Professor snape was teaching her borderline dark arts, dark arts that were not quite bad enough for her to get expelled, or for him to get fired. Ariana was somewhat content with the Curses and Potions she learned, though she had a bigger goal.   
  
She wanted to be among the Ranks of the death Eaters.  
  
There. She admited it to Herself. She found herself being drawn irresistably to the dark Lord, wanting so badly to prove herself to him, to be counted among his most Loyal.  
  
as to Why, she wasn't sure. she didn't understand why, after eleven years of being raised Christian, with a intense love for God as far back as she could remember; she would be so attracted to sevrving someone so dark and evil.  
  
But, she did.  
  
"Ahh, the day of the dead." Shane smiled lazily. "doesn't it make you feel all dark and gothic inside?"  
  
Sarah looked strangely at Shane before replying. "actually it makes me hungry for all those nice looking sweets decorating the house tables."  
  
"Hungry. Yes. Candy is good. Let us go-eth to our table...err..eth...and partake of the spoils of halloween."  
  
"hear hear." Michelle Giggled.  
  
the group landed at their usual spots on the slytherin Table, and began to eat.   
  
only a few minutes into the feast, with the tables loaded with students and food, and loud chatter echoing throughout the Great Hall, a shrill Scream pierced through the chatter, which immediatly vanished.  
  
a young girl raced into the great hall, her blue eyes terrified, blonde hair messy and hiding much of her face. She bolted between the Hufflepuff and RavenClaw tables, up the small set of steps to the professors table, and dove behind.   
  
the professors, confused, looked strangely at the girl. but before anyone could ask what was wrong, two very strange creaturs burst into the great hall.  
  
One, A very Large, very Hideously ugly Werewolf. It's long shaggy black hair was matted to its chest with something that looked suspiciously like blood.  
  
and the second, a Serpant. a very long, thick Serpant with Golden scales and Silver hair falling from its flat head. the serpant had very thick legs that were reminiscent of chicken legs, but they bent to the side, as a Lizards does.  
  
as the two creatures charged into the great hall, the students began to freak, lept up from their tables and bolted towards the professors table. The Professors were Stuck there, trying to fight their way through the crowd of screaming students.  
  
the werewolf lept onto the hufflepuff table, knocking food to the floor, and then let out an earpiercing howl, in a half crouch, half standing position.  
  
Ariana felt strangely bold. as though guided by an invisible force, the young girl charged towards the two creatures, wand drawn, face set.  
  
"Crucio!" a voice Ariana didn't know she had bellowed powerfully as she whipped her wand, directly at the werewolf. the creature made a strange strangled yelp of a howl as it doubled over in pain. seizing the chance while the werewolf was being tortured by the pain, Ariana bolted forward, lept onto the table; and with one foot in mashed potatoes, the other gingerly stepping on a plate of Haggis, the girl pressed her wand to the werewolf's forehead and shouted another spell.  
  
"NOX!" Normally the spell would be used to put out the lighted wand, but with the wand already out, and pressed to the thick skin of the werewolf's face, a strange shower of Purple Sparks encased the werewolf, who fell over backwards onto the ground, knocked cold.  
  
Meanwhile, the Serpant was charging towards the students, who were defending themselves by shooting random spells at the creature, who seemed to ignore half of them.  
  
"Crucio!" Ariana Shouted again, Firing the curse at the serpant. but instead of writing in pain, the serpant spun around to face Ariana, and charged her full speed. it's glassy black eyes coldly reflecting Ariana's Small but determined face, its legs with a strangely long glide across the cold stone floor.  
  
Something about the creature didn't sit right with Ariana. She raised her wand, and very powerfully bellowed "Resero Praestigiator!"  
  
instantly the strange gold scales began to melt away, revealing a very shaken Blonde Slytherin 6th year.  
  
"Expelliarmius!!" Severus bellowed, now reducing himself to throwing the students to the side to make it through the mass of students.  
  
"You. Are. Out." Severus Hissed, grabbing Draco Malfoy's Arm. "And you.." he glared at Ariana. "Go to my Office. NOW."  
  
"She will Go to my office, Professor Snape." Albus Dumbledore calmly instructed.  
  
"Yes HeadMaster." Snape replied quickly. "if you will excuse me, however; i have a Student to Expell."  
  
"Do as you must." Albus agreed. "Now, Miss Azivedo, if you would accompany me to my office?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Ariana replied quickly.  
  
--  
  
"First of all, i will ask you." Albus began quietly.  
  
"I DIDNT MEAN TO!" Ariana yelped quickly. "I didnt even know it would work!"  
  
"I was going to ask you if you would like a chocolate frog. you've taken down a full grown werewolf. a bit of chocolate would cheer you up, i think." he paused, holding out the wrapped frog. "but since you brought it up, how did you execute a curse such as crucio?"  
  
"I don't know." Ariana replied quickly. "It just...happened. like i knew it would stop the werewolf."  
  
"Stop the werewolf, yes. but that doesn't make it legal."  
  
"Legal? that curse was illegal?"  
  
"My dear Ariana, that Curse has been illegal since it was created, back in the year fourteen BC."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Buts. let me speak."  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
"You did, knowingly execute the Crucio Curse. what i would like to know, is How."  
  
"the spell just popped into my head." Ariana returned. "i didn't know anything about it."  
  
"Miss Azivedo, i know that you have been taking dark arts lessons from Professor Snape." Dumbledore calmly began.  
  
"He told you?" Ariana Blanched.  
  
"Yes. and i recommended the boarderline. Miss Azivedo, as this is a school, you are allowed to learn. we will never stop that. but we must very STRONGLY advise that you not continue down the path you are currently on."  
  
"I've not done anything!" Ariana protested.  
  
Calmly Dumbledore pointed at Ariana's Arm. "But you would, if given the chance."  
  
"Why are you pointing at my arm?" Ariana asked simply, acting oblivious to the fact it was the arm with the dark mark drawn in black ink.  
  
"because underneith your set face, and calm demenor, is a desire. symbolized by a skull and snake. you desire to serve someone who would just as soon kill you then keep you around."  
  
"i serve The Lord." Ariana lifted her chin.  
  
"Before you came to Hogwarts, yes. but i am afraid your loyalities have changed. you now serve the Dark Lord."  
  
"I do not!" Ariana blanched, arguing fiercely.  
  
"You desire to. your Loyalities are with him." Albus calmly returned. "Ariana, i am not here to argue with you. I am here to guide you. if you choose to listen, your life may very well be everything you ever dreamed it to be. if you choose to refuse me, your life may very well end violently. you would become nothing more then another war casulaty in the fight between good and evil."  
  
"yes Headmaster." Ariana replied coldly.  
  
--  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM!?" Ariana Screamed at the tall potions master, who sat calmly at his desk, writing.  
  
"Yes." Severus calmly retuned.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" Ariana yelled.  
  
very calmly, Severus flicked his wand at the door of his office. the door closed and a strange green goo covered the door and the wall.  
  
"Yes, you trusted me." Severus replied quietly. "but one thing you fail to realize, is that i am a 36 year old man. I do not play the same games as an eleven year old girl."  
  
"These are not Games!" Ariana shot back. "we're talking about the dark lord!"  
  
"I told you i would teach you." Severus returned. "I did not say i would keep it a secret."  
  
Ariana Turned to leave, but saw the goo over the door.  
  
"Let me Out." She growled.  
  
"Not until you understand something." Severus Swept down like a bat from his desk to face the girl. "You CANNOT use the unforgivable curses in Hogwarts. you cannot use the Unforgiveable Curses PERIOD." he found his arms gripping her shoulders. not tightly, but gripping none the less.  
  
"I will use Magic as i see fit." Ariana sneered, a very strange look for her innocent childish face.  
  
"Leave my office." Severus hissed, and made to push Ariana Away, as the green goo melting from the door.  
  
In a flash too quick to Comprehende, the girl pulled Severus down and kissed him full out on the mouth, then pulled back and smirked.  
  
"Tell the headmaster THAT." she laughed, leaving the Office.  
  
--  
  
authors note: OOC: EURG!!!!! DISGUSTING!!! okay, i think snapes cool and everything...but blaarrrrg!!!!! that pained me to type that......*cries* i dont know why i did it, but it had to be entered into the story.  
  
~cait: what the hell got into you?~  
  
I DON'T KNOW!! *cries* sometimes i just have to write something...  
  
(SPG: that was beyond weird. little Christian Girl.....turning evil, kissing her (disgusting) potions professor, what the hell?????)  
  
*whimpers*  
  
~Cait:thats almost as weird as the Egyptian Goddess Story you wrote about me...~  
  
(SPG: *Perks up* Egyptian Goddess?)  
  
~Cait: yeah, it was a cool story, except that part where...ewww....~  
  
(SPG: TELL ME!)  
  
~Cait: you don't want to know.....trust me.~  
  
*Clears throat* anyway...so Ariana's turning evil. evil evil evil...and nasty too....but hey, she's a slytherin. what do you expect?  
  
~Cait: you're weird....~  
  
(SPG: *seconds that*)  
  
okay...can we get to the next chapter now?  
  
(SPG: as soon as we've finished soaking our eyeballs from reading about....*gags*)  
  
it wasn't *gags* that bad....  
  
~cait: uh-huh, see? even you're gagging from it!!!!~  
  
yeah, okay...it was pretty bad. for anyone who wonders: ive always viewed snape as a father figure....unless i was trying to torment my 12 year old cousin..hehehe.  
  
on that note:  
  
ONWARD!!!! 


	10. Tragic Remnants of Innocence

The Christian That went to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: SNARF!  
  
on that note  
  
Authors Note: I LIKE THE WATER!!!!!  
  
Corti, I hate to say this, but i don't have the ability to post the Egyptian Goddess Story, because Cait has it...and she lives in MS...but she's currently in another state, attending College. *coughs* thank god...  
  
Bebopodiggity: Please note that anytime Draco is mentioned in ANY of my stories, he's being tortured. Please re-think your request to have more of him in my stories. ;-)  
  
~Cait: *Is still soaking Eyeballs*~  
  
hey, you have to admit he looked pretty good in dogma...  
  
~Cait: *Perks Up* ...for an old man, yesh.~  
  
He's not...THAT old....  
  
(SPG: Technically, he is...but he's old in that "Sean Connery" way)  
  
As in, he's old enough to have fathered our parents, but it's okay, because he still looks damn good?  
  
(SPG: Exactly!)  
  
~Cait: *Shudders* give me heath Leger any day~  
  
*Ahem* the topic is on alan rickman, not heath leger  
  
~Cait: so?~  
  
(SPG: i believe theres a story that should begin soon?)  
  
oh yeah....so we've made it! chapter 9!  
  
~Cait: this isnt the end?~  
  
No.....just the beginning...i simply happen to like the number 9.  
  
~Cait: Since when???~  
  
*Sings* "Some people live their lives, like they're on number 9...but i'm gonna be around, for a long long time"  
  
~Cait: Riiiiight....anyway....storytime?~  
  
ONWARD!  
  
Chapter 9: Tragic Remnants of Innocence  
  
(SPG: now theres a good Gothic title)  
  
Ariana had ceased showing up for her dark arts lessons with professor snape, which was all the better in his opinion. after the kiss, he'd decided it best to pretend Ariana didn't exist...Snapes Favorite way of avoiding situations.  
  
Christmas was Rushing up at the students at an alarming pace, And To anyone who would care to Notice, Ariana had seemingly returned to normal. Instead of the strange black potions book, she began carrying her bible, and to all the world, she was back to being the Christian one. even her Schrubble, which was, at the current moment a strange puke green color and humming "take me to your leader" by the Newsboys, seemed to have taken a Christian attitude.  
  
but life hadn't changed so drastically for Ariana.  
  
Not yet.  
  
as the train pulled from the hogsmeade station, the strange crew of slytherins were seated in a compartment towards the back.  
  
"Can't wait to get home" Shane let a toothy grin explode across his face. "I miss my Mums cooking, and i need to restock my Supplies."  
  
"Supplies?" Ariana asked, a confused look about her face.  
  
"Shane's an Artist. draws all kinds of....er....." Michelle trailed off.  
  
"I draw dead people." Shane finished, looking deadly serious.  
  
Ariana looked strangely at shane, shook her head and turned to Sarah. "what about you? looking forward to the Holidays?"  
  
"Aye." Sarah replied simply from behind a large book.  
  
"how does your family celebrate?" Ariana pressed, not to be ignored for a book.  
  
"You know, the Usual, we trim the tree with endtrails, make squirrell-spice soup, drink eggnog with Spider Eggs..." Sarah replied non-chantly. "Normal Christian Traditions.  
  
Shane and michelle could do nothing but laugh at the expression of Horror that covered Arianas face.  
  
--  
  
"So, how was School?" Stephen Azivedo asked, as Ariana sat down across from them on the large maroon couch, the same couch she'd curled up on a few months prior, Panicing about the school of witchcraft.  
  
"It's amazing! i have all these funny teachers, Like Professor Flitwick, and Madam Hooch, and the Headmaster, Dumbledore!" Ariana began to gush about school, talking rapidly and excitbly.  
  
--  
  
later that night, having told her parents every detail about school, save for the *Book*, Ariana raced up the stairs to her bedroom above, and never heard her fathers voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
"that git severus became a professor?"  
  
--  
  
"Whats it like?"  
  
"Does everyone curse each other?"  
  
"Do they Curse you?"  
  
"Are there any other Christians there?"  
  
"Do they curse you?"  
  
"Do you curse them?"  
  
Ariana stooda against the barrage of questions from her fellow classmates in the youth group, Labeled affectionatly "NaCl"  
  
"It's fun....No, No, Yes, No, No." she replied as quickly as possible, unable to keep up with the pressing questions.  
  
"Did they try to burn your bible?"  
  
"Do they Hate Christians?"  
  
"Do they hate you?"  
  
"is it true that to Graduate you have to grow a wart?"  
  
"No, No, No, WHAT?" ariana blanced.  
  
"Just something i heard." the small blonde whispered.  
  
--  
  
"I need a holiday to recover from my holiday." Ariana whispered, slouching dramatically in her seat.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad...." Michelle commented, frantically scribbling her potions Essay.  
  
"Want to bet? my whole bloody youth group bombarded me with questions, then my dad made me stand up in front of the entire church and tell them i was winning souls for the kingdom of God...Then my mom had all the ladys of the church lay hands on me in prayer! then.....michelle, what are you doing?"  
  
"Potions Essay. Snape assigned it."  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ariana Shrieked, making a dive for Michelles book. "Lemme borrow your book!"  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked, looking calmly up at Ariana.  
  
"Because i forgot to do the Essay!" Ariana Shrieked.  
  
"Like Snape would notice." Shane threw in.  
  
"what do you mean?" Ariana stopped reaching to look across at Shane.  
  
"He hasn't noticed you in class since you cursed those students." Shane replied. "He doesnt even name you during Role."  
  
"thats only because he knows i'm there." Ariana defended, but Shane only raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Shut up, Shane." Ariana Narrowed her eyes and pushed the book back to Michelle.   
  
"Mind if i Squeeze in?" a Tall very American looking Girl appeared at the door to the compartment. "Things got a little...err...Hairy Up front."  
  
"A RavenClaw?" Sarah smirked. "Aren't you afraid we're going to Defile you?"  
  
"Hardly." was the girls simple reply as she sat down between Shane and Sarah.  
  
"I'm Chiroay."  
  
"You're the werewolf i cursed at Halloween!" Ariana commented, noticing that the girls facial shape had the same look as the werewolfs.  
  
"yes." Chiroay replied, Cocking an eyebrow at Ariana.  
  
"Bloody Yank-werewolves." Shane hissed under his breath.  
  
Chiroay stood to her feet, and faced Shane, her face barely an inch from Shanes.  
  
"Arf." She replied simply, her face set in a manner that seemed to terrify Shane.  
  
"My you're....Tall." Shane commented, but immediatly jumped up, causing Chiroay to step back. The short black haired boy lept onto the seat, and looked down at Chiroay. "HAH! I'M TALLER!" he looked triumphant.  
  
"He's joking, right...?" Chiroay turned to face Ariana and Michelle.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Michelle replied non-chantly, still scribbling her essay.  
  
"YUS!" Shane bellowed in a growl of a cheer, then started dancing on the seat, as though Hardcore death Metal music was playing.  
  
"Nevermind what i asked about joining you guys." Chiroay commented, and very calmly made for the door.  
  
"No, Join us." Sarah patted the seat, then instantly ripped her hand away, as Shane 'happened' to let his foot fall only centemeters away.  
  
"Yes." Ariana smirked. "Join us in our insanity."  
  
--  
  
AND CHAPTER NINE IS DONE!!!  
  
*wipes brow*  
  
(spg: for all that we learned, that chapter was worthless.)  
  
~cait: bull shite, you were cheering when Chiroay entered the story~  
  
(SPG: but....Shane's in the story!!! *Pouts*)  
  
authors note: Shane is a real person as well....and yes, he is like that in real life.  
  
(SPG: we're all this way in Real life)  
  
~Cait: May the God or Goddess you believe in, if you choose to believe in a higher power, have mercy on our souls.~  
  
Hear, hear.  
  
(SPG: Couldn't have said it better myself. *raises hands triumphantly* CHIROAY'S IN THE STORY!!)  
  
~cait: and Ariana's Dad is a wizard.~  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
(SPG: but you implied it.)  
  
one can imply something all they want, doesnt make it true.  
  
(SPG: But....)  
  
Read the story.....  
  
(SPG: i have been! its just one plot twist after another! how does it all fit togeather???)  
  
In a magical way. a pretty, magical way.  
  
(SPG: *doing a weird Fairy Dance* It's Magical, MAGICAL!) 


End file.
